


Try and Sleep

by coruscantspark



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22221964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coruscantspark/pseuds/coruscantspark
Summary: How does Beau get the rest of the Nein to get to sleep after they're all regressed back into younger versions of themselves?
Comments: 5
Kudos: 87





	Try and Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Discord made me do it. Age in this fic is arbitrary. This is very short, I just have a lot of emotions.

Jester would go to bed easily - after about 4 bedtime stories and 3 bedtime songs and rearranging her stuffed animals for maximum cuddling fairness. Lots of tummy tickles and forehead kisses and make sure that there is a nightlight and a glass of water and just one more bedtime story but she needs Beau to stay with her until she falls asleep because the loneliness of a dark room is suffocating and her little mind only registers “scared”. But it’s better with friends here and there are so many! 

Caduceus is out like a light as soon as the story starts but is a light sleeper and keeps jerking awake with a dopey little baby grin before snuggling back in deeper to Beau’s side because little baby Caduceus doesn’t need reassurances, he only knows safety and family and loud siblings at bedtime and catches sleep easily just as easily as waking. 

Caleb is still as can be in the other bed, no movement, no attention drawn to him, soft measured breaths and counting rituals in his mind while the stories being read are a soft background music to his nightly routine. He doesn’t know what is happening or how he got here but this has to be a test and he will pass. He will make them all proud. He continues counting. 

Yasha too is still, curled into a corner, barely noticing the stories being read aloud and trying to be brave and calm. These people are sure to hate her - for what she is, for where she came from - do they know? Are they biding their time? She forces her head to rest against the wall and looks at the sword she found near her when she woke up. Gripping the handle tightly, she closes her eyes and wills herself to sleep. 

Fjord lays as still as the boy next to him and matches his breath to his. He’s got to stay calm. His hand twitches to reach for his mouth but he forces it to be still. The little ones didn’t seem scared of him, so that was a plus. He just needs to blend in, that’s all. Follow the red haired boy’s example and be calm. He’ll find a way out of this. He just needs to get through the night without being attacked. The dagger he found in a pocket is tucked under his pillow and he shifts to his side so he can keep a hand on it at all times. Closing his eyes he waits for the stories and the songs to end and to hear the even breathing of all the occupants of the room before giving in to sleep’s call. 

Veth has gotten herself in big trouble this time. She’s not even sure how she did it but there’s going to be consequences for sure. Her brothers are probably out looking for her. She curls into a tiny ball at the foot of the bed with the two boys. They seem to be asleep already, but her brain is too fast. She breathes quickly and tries to think but her thoughts are too slippery and she cant catch ahold. She’s in a room with strangers and the one who calls herself Beau seems to know her, knows all of them but Veth swears she’s never seen any of them before and they all talk funny and she can’t find her lucky button that is always in her pocket, always. The stories and songs she didn’t realize were happening around her have stopped and she’s shaking? A blanket falls around her and gentle hand tuck her in and brush a loose hair out of her face. A rough voice gentled to not wake the others tells her everything is going to be okay. Veth’s heart calms, her mind slows and she slips into a restless sleep.

Beau closes the door gently and leans against it for a second before sliding down into a heap on the floor and resting her head in her hands. Her friends are gone. She’s now the caretaker of the ghosts of their pasts and she – jumping up she starts to pace trying to catch a full breath- willing the weight on her chest to ease up. She’s so not prepared for this and – stopping she leans her forehead to the door and slumps her weight on her staff. 

“Ioun? I could use a little help. Please.” 

Her whirling thoughts calm, and she’s back on the beach, peaceful and still while her friend’s laughter echoes around her. Beau straightens and takes a deep breath before sinking into a cross-legged position, staff resting across her knees. Sitting leaned against the door of the room holding the vulnerable sleeping bodies of the child versions of her friends, she stands guard for the long night.


End file.
